


사랑은 really, really? make me silly, silly

by spooky (spookyscult)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Suh Youngho | Johnny, M/M, Mommy Doyoung, Porn Without Plot, Sub Suh Youngho | Johnny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:26:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26407948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyscult/pseuds/spooky
Summary: a quick pwp of doie pleasing his lil pillow princess john💔
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 3
Kudos: 101





	사랑은 really, really? make me silly, silly

**Author's Note:**

> this is rushed n short but I love sub johnny + aftercare so bye 
> 
> title inspired by girls - nature

“stop squirming so much, doll.” the younger said sternly, palming the elder slowly through his pink pajama shorts. the two were sat on doyoungs bed, johnny squirming underneath the bunny boys touch - a wet spot forming at the front of his panties. “m-mama- p-pleathe” the elder lisped out, tears falling from his eyes from the stimulation. doyoung cooed as he kissed the elders tears away, teasingly rubbing his fingers on the head of johnnys now hardened cock. he smiled. “oh my poor baby” he pouted mockingly. “what does my needy little princess need, hm?”. 

johnny whined a little. he knew exactly what he wanted. he just didn’t know how to.. say it.

johnny babbled a little before letting out a little “..need momma t’ help make princess cum please..”. he gave the younger puppy eyes as doyoung cupped the elders cheeks, bringing him into a needy kiss. johnny rubbed his thighs together as he squirmed - trying to get atleast a bit of friction. doyoung parted away from johnnys lips as he spread the elders thighs, pulling down his pajama shorts in the process. 

johnny clutched harder onto the pillow he was holding, drooling a little on it - dumbed out. “my wet little princess, hm?” doyoung muttered as he grabbed hold of the elders cock, pumping it slowly - teasing. johnny whined, his face red and stained with tears with his bangs cutely covering his eyes. doyoung steadied the shaky boy by holding him by his thighs, as he pumped his overstimulated cock harder. “my poor little princess” he went on. “cant get off without having mommy hold him. how cute. you’re my pretty little girlie, aren’t you youngho?”. the other just nodded, tears continuing to stream down his face.

johnny cried out a little, feeling the familar warmth in his tummy. “m-muh- mommy.. b-baby needs to c-cum” he moaned. doyoung quickened his pace as he tilted younghos chin to look him in the eyes as he smiled at him lovingly. “go on then princess, squirt for mommy hm?”

johnny let out a little squeal as he came, thick ropes of white splatted his toned chest as it turned into a thick wetness. johnny cried more at the overstimulation as doyoung kissed his cheeks, rubbing his hips lovingly. “you did so well hm? my good little girl. did it feel good huh? did you enjoy squirting all over yourself pretty?” doyoung questioned between kisses. johnny could only let out little hums as he needily sucked at the youngers bottom lip, feeling floaty. 

after the makeout session doyoung cleaned his giggly little baby. johnny immediately clinged to doyoungs side under the covers as the younger lifted up johnnys baby blue sweater, caressing his belly lovingly. johnny giggled as doyoung kissed at his cheeks, lulling him into slumber.

“mommy?” the younger lowly whined.

“yes, love?” 

“love you mommy.” the little boy giggled as he buried his head into doyoungs neck.

“I love you too, princess.”


End file.
